The long range goal of this project is to involve underrepresented minorities (URM) in positive research endeavors that will enhance their commitment and success as biomedical researchers. This project will provide research and educational opportunities for URM students who are in two different phases of biomedical career development: undergraduates--to strengthen their interest in and preparation for Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. education, and Ph.D. students--to improve their performance, retention and graduation rates. Progress toward measurable objectives will be assessed by a variety of evaluation strategies and instruments. Summer research opportunities will be provided for 10 undergraduates per year through the SMART Program. These participants will be matched by interest to faculty investigators who are engaged in cutting-edge research. During this 10 week research program students will become incorporated as a member of the research team and have the opportunity to conduct the most advanced research for which they are prepared. They will be encouraged to not only learn new techniques but to participate intellectually in the research by interpreting and designing experiments as they develop an understanding of the project. The research component of the program will be supplemented by seminars, research discussion groups, career counseling, career development activities and GRE preparatory sessions. Ph.D. student education will be enhanced by creating an individualized development plan for each URM student. The project proposes to fund 10 Ph.D. students per year in the early phases of their graduate training. These students will have opportunities to participate in a summer prematriculation program and take preparatory courses to strengthen their backgrounds before entering our graduate courses. They will have extended time to complete coursework with extensive tutoring support if needed. Faculty mentoring, opportunities to attend conferences and training in fellowship application and building practical skills needed by scientists will be provided. Activities of the minority graduate student association (MERGE) will be enhanced through increased faculty involvement and presentation of a seminar series that will feature local and external minority researchers. Ph.D. students will have opportunities to become seminar speakers themselves through an outreach activity to undergraduate campuses.